


Camlann

by silverskyfullofstars



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Battle of Camlann, Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnet, not exactly about the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: I was digging through my Google Drive and found a sonnet that I wrote in the middle of the night on my phone for a school assignment. Naturally, this isn't the one I turned in, because this one is the product of an obsession with BBC Merlin. Enjoy!





	Camlann

Is honor found by dying on one’s sword?

Is glory won when foes in battle meet?

Revenge of those long-hated now brings war

Death’s grinning face now young Pendragon greets.

On Camlann’s field a thousand soldiers die

Poor victims of the folly Mordred brought

Rampant magic tears apart the sky

As Arthur’s soul bleeds out, his battles fought.

The sword that saved his life must now return

To where the Lady Nimue resides

Across the lake, to Avalon where burns

Though dimly, Arthur’s memories and pride.

Although revenge great consequences brings

He’ll rise again, the Once and Future King.


End file.
